


Tonevic

by LadyNatsume



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNatsume/pseuds/LadyNatsume
Summary: Once upon a time, hidden russet eyes met emerald orbs.ChibaHaya[Cross posted on FF.net]





	Tonevic

In a universe where being born with pink hair and/or green eyes in modern day Japan is normal, there was once a yellow octopoid who may or may not have caused the moon’s current smaller size. The same yellow octopoid also happened to be a teacher to a single classroom full of ‘misfits.’ It was his first and (it became clear a day before graduation that they will be the) last batch of students. As for whether it says something about him or them that they graduated, you can decide that for yourself.

Sharp, deep russet eyes cleverly hidden behind a curtain of dark hair landed on dainty hands clutching a bouquet of flowers. Others may say that her prettiest feature was her eyes but it made sense for him that he may or may not have fallen due to those hands. After all, it was the first of her that he saw.

_Love at first sight? Both of them weren’t sure if they believed in the concept. But they were sure there was something there when in the very first day of their 3 rd year in middle school they were asked to be the assassins who will end the life of their unkillable teacher and given guns and knives on their hands right after. There was something there when the same sharp, deep russet eyes, who have yet to get to know most of his classmates, caught dainty hands perfectly holding a gun in his wide field of vision._

_He knew then, as he stared at the back of a pink-haired girl standing in the right shooting stance, that he will admire her, that he’ll talk to her the most, most probably with guns in their hands. Her shots missed, but they were the closest out of all the fumbling shots their classmates tried. They were the closest until a single BB pellet whizzed past the right of pink hair and headed straight to yellow at the front of the classroom._

_It barely registered to her that it was the first time since he was introduced that their teacher actually had to move from his spot to dodge a bullet as she turned her head to her right, to the direction where the bullet came from. Literally a head of dark hair looked up to meet her as a rifle was lowered. ‘Well hello there.’_

His eyes moved up from the ever getting closer dainty hands to an exposed neckline adorned by a silver arrow-struck heart pendant. It was cleaned and taken care of regularly but it was obvious it had seen better days. The same necklace had been passed over several times and he hoped, he dearly hoped, it stayed where it was this time.

_He was right, he talked to her the most, grew closest to her the most in the year they stayed under the tutelage of a yellow super being, a normal-looking super human and a supersize-busted foreigner. By the time graduation rolled around, he was quite sure he admired her for more than her hands._

_He happened to be a teenage boy more awkward than the norm at social interactions. She happened to be a teenage girl attempting to be more approachable to her peers. In the midst of their never verbal understanding, none of them were sure where it went wrong, or if there was anything wrong at all. They remained close even if they were attending different schools, even if they met new friends, even if they were aiming for different universities._

_On the day of her 18 th birthday, his gift to her was the silver necklace he thought was really made for her when he found it. It was also the most direct confession one can get from the stoic boy. She accepted it gratefully and wore it the same day. The following day she returned it back to him after a night out with her high school friends, who managed to convince her to experience her first drink, at a bar no less. She avoided him for a week, after which he gave her back the necklace. Another week later she gave it back to him again, this time avoiding him for 4 years._

It’ll stay this time, he would do his damnedest to make sure it does. She must have felt the same, because slender fingers reached up and felt for the pendant, latching on it as if to make sure it was still there. He looked up, and this time deep russet eyes met vivid emerald ones. He would also make sure those stay able to directly look at him.

_As her eyes lit up when he gave her the gift, he never thought it would be years before he ever saw them again. She was unable to look at him when she returned the necklace, refused to look at him when he asked for an explanation, never looked back at him when she gave it back a final time._

_Rumors, those were the only things that clued him in on what might be the cause of her behavior. His brain froze and for one week he tried to wrap his mind around it, at the same time giving her space again. After another week, all he knew was that he wanted to know straight from her, but you can’t find a person who didn’t want to be found. All they could confirm was that she still pushed through with university._

_When they met again accidentally at an inter-university event, she still couldn’t look at him but nonetheless accepted his offer to walk home together in silence. Something about hours, or maybe years, of silence broke the dam and she came out with the words of confirmation herself. Something about hours, or maybe years, before he finally saw her eyes again hit him with the feeling that he still wanted this chance. The following day he gave her back the necklace._

A lovely smile formed on her lips when she was finally in front of him. He looked a little past her and measured the distance she travelled. It was a long journey to get here. He returned her smile with a grateful and appreciative one. He was so glad he took the chance and never let go. He squeezed the dainty hand placed in his. Never let go, indeed.

In a universe where being born with pink hair and/or green eyes in modern day Japan is normal, there was once a yellow octopoid who chose to use his final year of life to teach a single classroom of ‘misfits.’ He was never meant to live a fairytale and neither can he promise a life of such to his students even after the many lessons and knowledge he left them with.

And so at this point, we cannot really say that ‘they lived happily ever after.’ Instead we end with the same lesson that our deep russet-eyed groom and emerald-eyed bride learned as they stand before the altar:

_You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t meant to be here… together._

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise! So this wasn’t originally in my lineup, and if you noticed, it isn’t my usual romcom. And this was supposed to be written in response to Jessie00003’s request in Thinking Out Loud that I write another ‘romantic’ romance, though it took quite a dramatic turn.  
> I dedicate this fic to the newlyweds whose wedding I attended just this morning (my first time to be a bridesmaid!). The story is actually loosely based on their love story which was retold by the priest to us. He just told us the gist of it, that something had happened to cause the two to break up sometime before, and only years later did they get back together. But what really struck me the most was when he told the couple that while it was through their efforts to change for the better that they were together, still, they wouldn’t be here at that point (being married) if it wasn’t meant to be. That even if the road construction in front of the church tried to block them from entering, nothing would stop them from being married.  
> I know this is probably too short when I promised several more fics, but I’m working now and my mind’s more focused on learning the ropes there. Still, I will try to get them stories out soon. See you next time!


End file.
